POTC Truth or Dare
by zookeper1
Summary: Truth or Dare with your favorite POTC characters, R&R Submit Dare ideas and charcters i don't have that i should. This is my first fic but flame it if you want. I forgot that I had written this story but it's all good now, Updates will follow soon.
1. It's Time

Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I own nothing (runs away and cries in a corner)

_**Review ideas for dares I'm not that funny**_

AN: Scary Dracula accent Welcome to the home of POTC Dare-fest.

Meruns on stage Hi everyone, I'm here to bring our favorite POTC characters in a Truth or Dare showdown. The winner takes command of the Black Pearl, the Dauntless and the Flying Dutchman.

Jack, Norrington and Davy: run onto stage NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack: Noone is taken' me Pearl again.

Me: Oh good our first contestants are here now. Our contestants are as follows, (review me if there is someone you want on)

Jack Sparrow: Captain of the Black Pearl

Barbossa: Mutinying Former Captain of the Black Pearl

Will Turner: Blacksmith turned pirate

Elizabeth Swann/Turner: Governor's daughter turned pirate

Norrington: Commodore in the Royal Navy

Beckett: Leader in East India Trading Company

Davy Jones: Captain of Flying Dutchman

Gillette: Lieutenant in the Royal Navy

All: What the & are we doing here

Me: excuse me as I explain things and then run away

_**Review ideas for dares I'm not that funny**_


	2. Why does the announcer take so long

Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC I'd be rich wouldn't I so bugger off.

_ Camera Pans around an average stage except for the eight cages around a throne. _

_ Each of the characters is in a cage facing the throne and I am in the Throne with the announcer at my side. _

A/N (Is that right?): Welcome to POTC Truth or Dare _ Laughs Manically _

Norrington: _ very worried _ is she OK.

A/N #2: No

All: _Jump around looking for the other one _ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

#2: Well don't be so shocked, there are over 100 of us.

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Beckett: _ faints _

#2: Well there is an announcer for every one of the authors moods, That one's evil, I'm calm and that one over there _points to last chapter's announcer, still crying in the corner _Is hysterical.

Jack: So there's 100 wenches backstage, looks very excited

#2: No you retard were all guys, except for feminine _ points to an announcer backstage who walks on stage in a pink tutu and dances off _She tries to get in every chapter since the author never lets her announce.

ME: _ DEEP SCARY VOICE _ **IT'S TIME FOR THE SHOW TO START!!!!!!!!!!!**

_normal voice _Cause I Have some great dares from Goody Goody Gumdrop 06 and Opehlia's Rose.

RAM: Hey the show was supposed to end 20 minutes ago

Me: Oops we're out of time here folks so SEMD IN THOSE DARES

I need more dares and I'm sleep so don't complain about the cliffhanger

_**Review ideas for dares I'm not that funny**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yours truly owns nothing in this or William would vanish, never to return

Disclaimer: Yours truly owns nothing in this or William would vanish, never to return.

Oh my god I'm soooo sorry, I had forgotten that I had written a story. Please forgive me, don't hate me pleaseeeeeee.

Ok I'm done now, moving on.

To all of my wonderful reviewers

Flipflopper333- I'm sorry I forgot ill try now though

Livinlife20- Well it wouldn't be a real truth-or-dare without songs now would it

Kibroowa- Lizzie is here and I'll be happy to torture them, Thank you,

Beelzemongirl- That is a very very very good idea, It will be done.

Commodore Cuddles- Of course, the irony in and of itself is amazing,

Ophelia's Rose- I will make the characters react in the way I think they would, Jack will still be a drunken loony, and I'm a Sparrabeth fan too. GO SPARROW

If there isn't a name before words assume that it's the announcer

A/N #3: Don't leave me all alone, come back!!

Random crossover character- Hn. annoying leaves (bonus points for whoever can guess who that is)

A/N #3- crying fine, be that way.

A/N #13 (Evil)- Scary whispering voice since this worthless piece of scum is in no mood to deliver the announcement's I guess it's my turn. Welcome to the end of the world.

All- What the #

A/N #13- Look up

All: look see big sign saying, THE END OF THE WORLD STUDIOS Oh

A/N #13- Ok, moving on, Will, get over here.

Will- Why me?

A/N #13- Because I don't like you

Will- pouts fine.

A/N #13 - Truth or Dare

Will- Truth

A/N #13- You have to know what I'm going to ask right

Will- I'M NOT A EUNICH

A/N #13- Fine …cough.. liar… coughs….

Will- grumble

Jack- Hey AJ (that's me) what would happen if we refused a dare

A/N 1-100, You really don't want to know that holds up various large and painful-looking sharp objects

Jack- Nope, I'm good

Norrington- Why am I not in this yet

A/N #13 -Because noone has asked you to do a dare that I'm going to use in this chapter

Um shoot, I'm out of time so I'm going to post this as a chapter and move on to the next one.


End file.
